


师生关系5

by YJL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YJL/pseuds/YJL





	师生关系5

杨浩翔舒服得眯上眼睛，感受着湿热的小舌头滑过大腿内侧，顺着粗大的肉柱上上下下舔弄

“啊…舒服。磊磊乖，含住他！”杨浩翔的声音带着一种诱导的气息，很温柔很动情

张雷没有按着他说的做，依旧是磨磨蹭蹭得啃着大腿内侧的软肉，在大腿根部留下一个又一个青青紫紫的印子，时不时滑到肉柱上轻轻扫过。嘴里吹着热气带起一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉

“磊磊~快，舔那里。乖。听话！”杨浩翔喘着粗气，呼吸越来越重。身下的欲望被撩拨得难受而又得不到解脱。

张雷握起那根巨物，在顶端轻轻嘬了一下。又退了出来去舔弄下面满满当当的囊袋。整个含进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子去嘬。

杨浩翔被撩得兴奋，一手抓上他的头发往前端带，一手握着自己的粗大往他嘴里塞。勉勉强强含住了大半根，张雷的眉头都拧到一块了。

“唔。。。”他这玩意太大，吞着真费劲！

杨浩翔自己挺着腰身，在他嘴里抽插着进出。尤其看着张雷那张精致的脸，这个视角特别带劲儿。让人欲罢不能

“啊。。磊磊。。吸吸它。。蒽。。就这样，磊磊好棒，啊。。。”杨浩翔爽得话都说不完整。身下的律动更快了

张雷第一次这样伺候人，没几下腮帮子就酸痛得不行。但又怕牙齿刮到杨浩翔，只能尽量张嘴隐忍着卖力气。唾液越来越多，银丝顺着嘴角流了下来。被粗大的性器带着进进出出，湿成了一大片

“蒽。。。磊磊好棒，好舒服啊。。”杨浩翔不断得鼓励着身下的人

张雷真的累到不行，被他弄狠了呜呜咽咽的，眼角的泪花都起来了。喉咙也痛，腮帮子也酸胀得很。想求饶但嘴里被插的满满当当说不出话来。只好仰头望着杨浩翔摇头

杨浩翔使劲往里插了几下，顶到嗓子眼儿了张雷呼吸不顺畅没忍住干呕了一阵。杨浩翔心疼他，只好换了总方式。把他抱到自己一条大腿上侧坐着，拉着他的手握住滚烫湿润的性器。上上下下快速得套弄着

“啊。。磊磊我要射。。蒽。。想射。。你脸上！”杨浩翔眼底的情欲浓得化不开。全都盯在张雷迷人的眉眼间，满是留恋和深情

张雷起了身子蹲在杨浩翔双腿之间，闭着眼睛睫毛轻轻得颤动着。

直到杨浩翔一声闷哼，微热的液体一股又一股喷洒在张雷的脸上，顺着脸颊往下流到脖子上，胸口上

“辛苦小甜甜~”杨浩翔揉了揉他柔软的发丝，满足得倒在床上

张雷拿过桌上的纸巾把脸擦干净。然后贱兮兮得扑上去扒拉杨浩翔，把脸凑上去“杨老师，你自己闻闻~”

“别别别。。”


End file.
